The End of Summer
by Betty Royale
Summary: Roxas likes Olette and, when he gets the chance, will he tell her before summer ends? My summaries suck. Or, SUMMERies. haha.


* * *

HAI YOU GUISE!! This is something I whipped up in a couple of hours. That means not very good. I was just listening to Dashboard Confessional's 'Stolen' and I was like...INSPIRATION BUG! :D

kingdom hearts and final fantasy all belong to Squeenix. greedy.

song lyrics and song belong to Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

It was abnormally warm for a late August afternoon. Roxas found himself himself in a sort of dazed state as he walked briskly to catch the train to Sunset Hill. He let out a breath and put the back of his hand on his head, remembering a homework assignment that he hadn't completed. Olette would get him for that. Not that he would really mind.

"Hey!", a familiar voice called and Roxas heard two pairs of feet run up to him. Snapping out of his dehydrated daze, he opened his eyes to see Olette and Pence standing before him, Pence waving his hands in front of Roxas' face while Olette stood with her arms behind her back, her emerald eyes glittering in the sunlight. He couldn't help but direct his attention to her rather then the black haired boy who was waving his hands frantically.

"Hey, Pence, calm down!", Roxas chuckled as he pushed his friend's hands out of the way. "What are you guys doing here? I was just making my way up to the hill to meet you and Hayner.."

Ah, Hayner. The leader of the pack, and what Roxas considered to be his main rival for Olette's affections (Pence wasn't really a problem - after all, he had what he liked to call his 'fatal attraction' to Fuu). Whenever he needed her, Olette was always there for Roxas - be it after a fierce Struggle when Olette came equipped with moogle plasters or when he needed help with his history essay. But she did the exact same for Hayner. She'd giggle at all his jokes, hand him a plaster and shake her head disapprovingly but affectionately when he asked her to follow up the plaster with a kiss. Roxas would just watch in jealousy with his favourite cold treat in his mouth, as if it stopped him from saying anything spiteful.

Olette smiled at Roxas and Pence's playful manner. "We came down here to get some sea salt ice cream at Jessie's." She paused. "And to look for you. Hayner was wondering why you were late."

Was that a blush? _Woooah, Roxas. Get a grip. You imagined it, _he thought to himself.

"Sea salt sounds good," Roxas told his friends. Why didn't he think of that himself? A perfect remedy to the intense warmth. Olette nodded and began digging in her pocket. Roxas found himself reaching out and grabbing her arm before he could stop himself. A deep blush appeared on his face as he let his clutch go immediately after releasing what he was doing. Olette looked shocked at his sudden action. Pence looked confused. "Oh, uh, my treat.. You paid last time, Olette…uh.." he stuttered, trying to quickly justify his awkward manoeuvre. Olette smiled warmly.

_  
We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

The four teenagers sat on the hill, each enjoying the fact that the temperature had gone down a few degrees. Roxas handed each of his friends their ice cream, feeling a bit unnerved at the slight spark he felt when he handed Olette hers. He looked at her to see if she noticed, but she only thanked him and turned to sit on the grass patch that overlooked the town. _Obviously not then.. Roxas, you're losin' it, you've got to get over this crush. _His two minds fought with each other as he leant up against a rock beside Pence. A relaxed atmosphere surrounded all. Until..

"GUYS!", Hayner yelled, "I hope you realise this is THE LAST WEEKEND OF THE SUMMER!!" He stomped his foot for dramatic emphasis. Pence smirked, his ice cream still in his mouth. "Stap actin like it ish da end of the world!". Hayner pouted, like a young who hadn't got his way. "Hellooooo? It practically is! Gone are our social in lives! In their place are exams, teachers, homework and…exams!"

Olette paid no attention to the pair's bickering, and soon neither did Roxas. He focused on the petite brunette sitting contently nibbling on the blue, iced treat.

_  
You have stolen my heart_

She was so beautiful. Roxas had been told he wasn't old enough to know real beauty - 'just a hormonal teenager' - but he was sure what he saw in front of him was beauty personified. He had never felt whatever love was before, but he sure had strong feelings for this girl. Her peachy skin had a certain glow to it, and her green emerald eyes sparkled every time she talked.

"..but there's girls in school…in uniforms," he heard Pence reason with Hayner. He felt like all voices were now distant…

"Um, Roxas?"

Roxas snapped out of his trance to see Olette staring at him. "Your ice cream is melting."

It was only then he felt the sticky blue liquid on his hands. "Ewww…"

Olette giggled and fished out a tissue from her cargo pants' pocket.

Embarrassed, Roxas turned his attention back to Pence and Hayner, who had since stopped bickering.

Hayner put one foot on the small rock Roxas had been leaning on, the other on the ground and pointed to town in an authoritative manner. "Anyway, there's an end of summer party tonight that is being held at the big gazebo near the beach. I say we go! Kairi's holding it, 9pm tonight!"

_  
Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

"Roxas!"

Roxas stuck his head out of his bedroom window and looked down to see who was calling. The dark cover of night had fallen over the town, stars winking at the people who walked under the great sky, like diamonds scattered over a black bed sheet. However, a tall streetlamp illuminated the person's face. It was Hayner.

"Pence and Olette have already headed over so let's get going!!" he yelled.

"Yup, I'm coming down now!"

Hayner greeted his friend with a fake punch on the arm.

_  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

The gazebo had been dolled up for the occasion with fairy lights crawling up the supports to the roof like ivy and rainbow streamers hanging from the entrances. A stereo rested at the side, playing just audibly enough for Roxas to hear over the chatter.

"Pretty sweet thing Kairi has got goin' on here," Hayner stated as he eyed up the redhead and her brunette, flicked-out haired friend, making Roxas unsure as to whether he was talking about the party or the females _at_ the party. He patted Roxas roughly on the back, winking at him and walked over to Kairi and her friend.

Where were Olette and Pence? He walked up the steps to the gazebo which appeared to be a substitute dance floor and stood to full height, hoping to catch a glimpse of emerald eyes or at least Pence's headband.

"Hi, Roxas!"

Roxas felt someone lightly poke his back and turned around, hoping for green eyes. Instead he saw the ocean blue of his friend Naminé. "Hi, Naminé," he said, hoping to mask his disappointment at the blonde girl in front of him. Naminé tilted her head in a familiar manner. "Looking for someone?" she said, and Roxas noticed the smile she greeted with him fade.

Oops.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Pence and, um, Olette.." he replied.

Naminé placed a dainty finger on her chin, before pointing to the other side of the gazebo that was obscured by a flower bush. "Pence is over there, but I wouldn't bother him. Looks like he's up to something," she said monotonously. "Don't know where…Olette is."

Roxas glanced to where she pointed and saw a tuft of black hair. He thanked Naminé and began to walk over to find his friend. Naminé placed her hands at her sides and looked down, about to turn around.

"Oh, and Naminé, you look really nice tonight!" Roxas grinned, before running over to meet his friend.

The blonde haired girl gasped, and furiously blushed.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Roxas ducked and swirled and twirled as if he were dancing a solo to get through the increasing crowd of people. He saw a few familiar faces such as Seifer (who was spiking the bowl of pink lemonade with some suspicious liquid that came from a small, thin canister that he then hid back into his pocket), Rai (hey, where was Fuu?), Setzer (who was giving all the ladies tickets to the gun show) and he almost trod on poor Vivi. Finally, he was released from the throng of people and saw the familiar tuft of black hair leaning against a wall of the gazebo. Walking closer, he saw the person the hair belonged to.

"Roxas!"

Pence was bleeding from a newly opened cut on his cheek.

"Pence, what happened?!" Roxas exclaimed.

Pence placed his hand over the cut. "It's..really not that bad. I kinda..shuffled a little too close to Fuu and..sh-she attacked me and ran off!"

"Are you serious?!" Roxas stifled a laugh. "Man, you really gotta stop chasing the dangerous girls. First Yuffie, then Fuu!"

Pence frowned as he watched Roxas bent over laughing. "D-don't laugh!"

Roxas straightened his face, but a little chuckle escaped his lips. "Sorry, Pence," he grinned, hitting his close friend in the back affectionately. "H-hey, have you seen Olette?"

"Owwww, yup, she's on the dance floor with some other gir..owww…girls dancing," Pence replied, grimacing.

Roxas thanked him. "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm a trooper."

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart_

Roxas hopped up the steps to the dance area, which had been cleared a little since the night had started. There was some techno track playing on the stereo that everyone seemed to be enjoying. Roxas pushed through the crowds and they began to separate, revealing a group of girls dancing in the centre. Smiling and giggling with everyone, there she was.

Olette.

God, could no-one else see how stunning she was?

She had swapped her usual attire of cargo pants and an orange tank top for a floaty orange dress that hugged her body perfectly and moved as she danced and twirled like a beautiful silhouette. Her high heels added a few inches to the petite girl's height, and she had seemed to have really come out of her shell as she danced with two other girls, one with a large ribbon at the top of her long plait, and the other a tall, long black haired girl. They were very pretty, but Olette shone them out of the heavens. She looked beautiful, in her element as she danced. He never thought the girl who was 'just one of the boys', the girl who harassed them everyday with homework reminders could be so graceful.

Roxas stood there all the time, watching the girl of his dreams. He wanted to tell her everything, and he wanted to do it tonight.

The dance number ended, and in it's place, a slow love song came on the stereo. Roxas suddenly felt crushed in between the couples who rushed on to slow dance. He saw Olette wave goodbye to her friends, obviously retiring from dancing while the love song played. She tripped over some brunette haired boy's huge shoe and Roxas pushed a couple of the way and caught her arm to balance. She looked up in surprise. "Roxas, hi! I didn't know where you were! I was looking for you but it's so crowded here.." she smiled, and steadied herself. This was not the ideal place to talk, as love struck couples swayed and pushed them from side to side, causing them to bump into each other.

"Ow," Olette exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Roxas asked the brunette.

Olette looked puzzled. Then her mouth formed into an o. "Oh, you mean to talk. Yup, let's go."

Roxas smiled at her and took her hand gently, leading her out of the crowds of the gazebo. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hayner, who was slow dancing with Kairi. He nodded knowingly and mouthed something that looked like 'Ohhhhh, yeeeeah' at him. Roxas shook his head at him.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

The pair decided to head to the nearby field. The music had been turned up louder, and they could still hear it from where they were. A song about hearts..and stealing was playing. Olette frowned. "Aw, I like that song."

Roxas saw his chance. Half joking, he smirked. "Wanna dance? I mean, I can't really but we'll give it a go, I suppose."

Olette turned to face him. "O-okay," she giggled.

He took her hand, enjoying the touch and blue eyes met green as he wrapped his hand around her waist gently. Her eyes seemed to glow so brightly even in the darkness. They began to sway from side to side, each appreciating the other's company and warmth.

"You know you don't really have to do this for me, Roxas," Olette said with apologetic eyes. "We could just go back if you want."

Other couples had seemed to follow their lead and were now dancing to the distant lull of the stereo. Roxas didn't respond.

Roxas stretched his arm so Olette could twirl. He was new to this, and hoped more then he had ever hoped that he was doing it right. Olette responded with a flourished spin, and he noticed her smile as she returned to his arms.

Roxas looked around at the other swaying couples. He had the best partner.

"You look really, really nice tonight, Olette"

Olette looked touched, and blushed a bright fuchsia, burying her head in Roxas' chest to hide her face, her loose curls resting against him.

Roxas suddenly took his breath in and Olette felt his chest stop moving up and down, gasping, as she realised what she just did.

"Oh, oh, my gosh! Roxas, I'm sorry. That was r-r-really weird!" Her cheeks were a radiant scarlet red.

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_

..He can't help himself. With his reason weakened, Roxas leans in. And kisses the brunette girl, who, even with heels on, still needs to stand on her toes to reach his height. It's sweet, flawless and innocent. Roxas feels Olette stop moving, and her clasp on his hand tightens. She seems taken aback, but she relaxes and deepens the kiss.

They separate, still holding hands tight.

Roxas grins, "I think I just beat you on the weirdness level there." He then wraps her in a tight hug, and feels her smile. "Roxas…I really like you," she says.

They pull apart and Roxas looks at her. "I really like you too, Olette," he says, before pulling her into another kiss.

**Heart = stolen**

* * *

#1. stupid last line.

#2. OOC Setzer. but that made me laugh so much.. Yup, I'm lame

#3. BAD SEIFER D:

#4. Yeah, this really is bad. Sorreh you guyz. :)

#5. People smile a lot in this..

#6. Giving Naminé false hope is kinda fun..

#7. It hasn't been properly formatted yet. But it's past 4am AND I JUST WANNA GET THIS UP ;_;


End file.
